With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. The use of semiconductor fins is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. Fin devices, such as fin field effect transistors (FinFETs), fin diodes, and fin resistors enable increased circuit density, which is beneficial for various electronic circuits, such as those utilized in SRAM devices. It is therefore desirable to have improved fin structures and methods of fabrication to support increased circuit density.